


Открытки

by Kenilvort



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Семья Читосе на отдыхе
Relationships: Chitose Miyuki/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 1





	Открытки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Postcards](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/559762) by muzivitch. 



Семья Читосе находится на отдыхе, но вместо того чтобы снять на месяц домик и курсировать между ним и пляжем – как, без сомнения, поступило бы большинство нормальных японских семей – они разъезжают по стране, от Кюсю до Хоккайдо, в старом подержанном фургончике. Тезуке Кунимицу это известно потому, что каждые несколько дней, словно по расписанию, ему приходит новая открытка из очередного уголка Японии. Первая оказалась из Нагасаки.

_«И почему нам нельзя было просто пропустить Кюсю и не начать сразу с Сикоку? –_ написано на ней удивительно мелким и аккуратным почерком. – _Мы с братом уже успели увидеть здесь все, что стоило увидеть, а в Нагасаки я была больше раз, чем можно упомнить. Там проходят все мало-мальски приличные теннисные турниры._

_Папа приобрел фургончик – вместительный ровно настолько, чтобы возить в нем месячный запас одежды и кое-какую туристическую дребедень. Размеры меня не беспокоят, но иногда я не уверена, сможет ли он одолеть очередной пригорок»._

Что бы там ни думали его товарищи по команде, открытки Тезука не выбрасывает, а бережно хранит в верхнем ящике стола.

Следующая открытка (вполне ожидаемо) приходит из Сикоку. На лицевой ее части запечатлен вид «настоящей Японии» – отдающий театральщиной горный пейзаж с обязательным ручьем. На обороте, коротко и по теме, значится:

_«Братец-вор, здесь нечем заняться. То есть совершенно»._

Эти строчки вызывают у Тезуки слабую улыбку. Открытку он прячет к остальным и задвигает ящик с уверенным, громким стуком.

Вскоре он начинает предвкушать очередное послание. После Сикоку они направятся на Хонсю. Тезука думает, что разумнее всего сделать первую остановку в Тигоку, что означает Хиросиму, храм в Ицукусиме и замок Ивануки. Наверное, следующей будет открытка со знаменитым видом Ицукусимы.

Когда несколько дней спустя он вынимает послание Миюки из почтового ящика, то сознает, что ошибся. В руках у него изображение парка Кикко, известного своим святилищем белых змей.

_«Змеи просто шикарные_ , – читает Тезука, – _но, несмотря на это, брату больше нравилось в Ицукусиме. Не спорю, там, конечно, неплохо, но змеи все-таки круче»._

На следующей открытке изображен храм Тодай-джи. Надпись на обороте весьма лаконична:

_«Следующие несколько дней мы пробудем дома – папе нужно кое-что доделать по работе. Однако мама постоянно напоминает, что мы на отдыхе – и что отдыхать нужно правильно. Поэтому мы должны осмотреть местные достопримечательности. За последний день мы насмотрелись на них больше, чем за все наше время пребывания на Кюсю (а вот в Сикоку даже достопримечательностей никаких не было =_=)»_.

Тезука узнает, что разъезды семьи Читосе возобновились, когда ему приходит новая открытка. На этот раз с изображением горы Фудзи. Для разнообразия каракули Миюки на обороте не содержат упоминаний о том, чем она занимается, как ей скучно и как сильно может раздражать Читосе Сенри, если приходится часами торчать с ним в одном фургоне.

_«Мама говорит, что теперь мы отправимся в Токио_ , – сообщает открытка, – _и я не думаю, что сумею выдержать еще хотя бы один храм»._

В конце указан номер мобильного телефона. Некоторое время Тезука просто молча его разглядывает, затем вздыхает и достает из кармана мобильник (пользуется он им весьма нечасто). Звонить ей нет никакой причины, думает он. Что у них общего? Да, он две недели получал от нее открытки, в прошлом году неделю таскался с ней по всему Кюсю и встретил ее на Национальном несколько недель спустя – все. На самом деле он не слишком хорошо знает Читосе Миюки, а если бы и знал – что с того? Как аргументировал бы Инуи, он даже друзьям почти никогда не звонит.

– Алло?

– Я получил твою открытку, – говорит Тезука, практически видя, как Миюки подпрыгивает от неожиданности.

Голос ее падает до еле различимого шепота, и Тезука никак не может отделаться от ощущения, что она где-то прячется.

– Спаси меня, братец-вор, – шепчет Миюки. – Они собираются отвести меня в Токийский Национальный музей, – звучащий в ее голосе ужас кажется ему весьма забавным.

Тезука вспоминает, что до того как открыть для себя теннис, он любил проводить время в Токийском музее.

– Отправляйся в музей, – говорит он строго – в ответ до него доносится тихий стон. – На третьем этаже есть кафе, – продолжает он после недолгой паузы. – Я буду там в два.

– Купишь мне мороженое?

– Возможно.

Часом позже он обнаруживает, что сидит в кафе, и, хотя ассортимент и небогат, здесь действительно продают мороженое (правда, жареное) с тремя различными вкусами – ванили, миндаля и зеленого чая. Себе он берет чай и садится так, чтобы хорошо видеть дверь. Миюки он узнает сразу же, едва она входит в кафе. Черные волосы венчает бейсбольная кепка, шорты на длинных и стройных загорелых ногах выглядят по-мальчишечьи мешковато. Неторопливо отхлебнув из банки с чаем, Тезука отмечает про себя, что за последний год она здорово вытянулась, и будет совсем неудивительно, если в конце концов станет почти какой же высокой, как и ее старший брат.

Миюки падает на стул напротив него, улыбается и машет официантке, после чего вновь поворачивается к Тезуке.

– Я нырнула за огромную репродукцию одного из Будд, – признается она, – и сбежала.

Тезука приподнимает брови:

– Тебе следовало сказать родным, куда ты идешь.

– Так неинтересно, – говорит Миюки, морща нос, после чего улыбается официантке. – Я хочу мороженое. Какое мороженое у них здесь есть, братец-вор?

– Жареное, – отвечает Тезука ровно. – Ваниль, миндаль и зеленый чай.

– Тогда миндаль, – официантка уходит выполнить ее заказ, и Миюки опирается локтями о стол. – Братец-вор, – говорит она с тяжким вздохом, – мне так скучно. Было бы прикольнее остаться в Осаке и играть в теннис, честное слово. – На стол перед ней опускается креманка с мороженым. Миюки улыбается и приступает к десерту. – Торчать на заднем сидении вместе с братом невесело уже после первых двух дней, – сообщает она, перестав жевать.

«Могу себе представить», – думает Тезука сухо, наблюдая за тем, как Миюки уничтожает мороженое, но вслух говорит только:

– Хм-м.

– Я совершенно убит, – сообщает насмешливый голос позади Миюки. Тезука поднимает голову и видит Читосе. На его лице блуждает ленивая ухмылка, а большие пальцы рук засунуты в карманы джинсов. – Сначала ты бросаешь меня на растерзание маме с ее лекциями по искусству, отправившись на свидание с Тезукой, а теперь еще и оскорбляешь.

Миюки корчит забавную рожицу, которая практически сразу же превращается в широкую улыбку:

– Братец-вор меня спас. И купил мне мороженое.

– Я так и понял, – теперь насмешливый взгляд Читосе направлен на Тезуку. – Спасибо, что присматриваешь за моей сестрой, Тезука, – произносит Читосе.

– Не стоит благодарности.

– Хм-м, – говорит Читосе и смотрит на Миюки. – Мне удалось убедить родителей, что ты просто пошла в туалет и заблудилась на обратном пути, но тебе лучше нагнать их, иначе они станут подозревать неладное.

Миюки вздыхает:

– Ненавижу музеи. И храмы тоже.

Читосе ухмыляется и легонько дергает ее за волосы:

– Знаю. Иди давай, я догоню, – он ждет, когда она выйдет за дверь и завернет за угол, после чего вновь поворачивается к Тезуке. – Знаешь, – тянет он, – я догадался, кому она посылает открытки, уже на второй день.

– А.

– Мама все еще не в курсе, – Читосе покачивается на каблуках. – Тезука.

– Хм-м.

– Позаботься о моей сестре, – тон Читосе серьезен, но насмешливый блеск в глазах его выдает.

– Я не встречаюсь с Миюки, Читосе, – сообщает Тезука, поправив очки на переносице. – Во-первых, она еще слишком мала, чтобы вообще с кем-либо встречаться, а во-вторых, я не заинтересован в отношениях.

Для Тезуки это практически целая речь, размышляет Читосе.

– Ну да, – говорит он с хриплым смешком и направляется к выходу из кафе вслед за сестрой. – Думай так и дальше, Тезука, – бросает он через плечо, – и однажды ты проснешься и с удивлением поймешь, что сегодня день твоей свадьбы.


End file.
